This application relates generally to steering of electromagnetic radiation. More specifically this application relates to nonmechanical methods and systems for steering an electromagnetic beam.
There are a large number of diverse applications in which steering of electromagnetic radiation, whether broadband or monochromatic, is desirable. Exemplary applications include a variety of satellite and antenna applications in which electromagnetic beams need to be steered to effect communication with or from the satellite or antenna. In other applications, electromagnetic beams may be steered as part of performing a scanning function, usually of a collimated beam. For instance, such scanning may be performed in ladar or lidar applications, in aiming systems where an aiming point is moving as a function of target range and velocity, in bar-code scanners, in linear scanners used in laser printers or plotters, and the like.
In current systems, beam steering is generally performed by mechanical means. For example, a scanning function may be implemented through the use of gimbaled, mechanically moveable optical elements, such as mirrors, lenses, and reflectors. It is well known that the inertia of such components impedes the efficiency of mechanical operations to effect steering when they are moved. There has accordingly been a general desire to minimize the amount of mechanical movement involved in performing steering functions. One approach that has recently been used involves the translation of microlens arrays, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,008, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. While such an approach exploits the fact that recent developments in micro-optics and binary optics may make mechanical steering operations less disruptive, the continued reliance on such mechanical approaches remains limiting.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved methods and systems for steering electromagnetic beams.